Broken
by checoBohen26
Summary: The entire ride back home,tears silently escaped his eyes but the large man did nothing to wipe them away. He just let them stain his cheeks and clothing,wishing they could wipe away the unbareable pain constricting in his chest. *Oneshot*


_**A/N:** I was in one of my moods so I started writing this. It was kinda of a challenge to make the lyrics go along smoothly but since the song is short I did the best that I could. I hope you guys enjoy this and I'd recommend you listen to the song while reading..ya know the drill(: Reviews are very appreciated._

_**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away<br>I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain<strong>_

The bright sun cast shadows in the dim room. The metal chair was uncomfortable for the much larger man,but he would manage. His emerald eyes bore into the form that was...is his only love. Her auburn hair splayed out around the pillow,dark circles around her eyes. Her once caramel skin now seemed to lose the glow she carried around with her all the time. To anyone who walked in and looked at her,they would say she was a ghost. Not Mark however. No. Every time he walked into the very dim room cast with lonesome shadows,he didn't see just a woman laying there with machines hooked around her to keep her alive from that fateful car accident months ago.

Mark only saw Macaya.  
>The one who showed him no fear.<br>The one who told him she would always be there for him.  
>The one who laughed to tears every time he would try to intimidate her with his "Undertaker" persona,failing miserably.<br>The one he fell in love with so fast that it scared him to his very core.  
>The one he would give anything for...his life...his soul.<p>

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<strong>_

_**You're gone away,  
><strong>__**You don't feel me here anymore**_

It was hard to sit here and watch her life slowly slip away. Mark placed his large calloused hand over hers and held it tightly,hoping that it would bring her back to him again. Something Mark knew,in the inner most part of his body,that would never happen. He just wanted to see her light brown orbs staring back at him. To see her smile again. That smile that never failed to light up a room and make goose bumps crawl all over his skin. To have her body shiver against his whenever he whispered in her ear or merely placed his hand behind her back.

Wiping a tear away with the back of his hand,Mark placed a simple kiss on her frail but still very soft lips,"I'll see you soon darlin'. I love you,"he whispered standing up to his near 7 foot frame. The entire ride back home,tears silently escaped his eyes but the large man did nothing to wipe them away. He just let them stain his cheeks and clothing,wishing they could wipe away the unbareable pain constricting in his chest.

~*~*~*~*~  
>Glenn growled at the alarm clock that seemed to not want to stop ringing his ears to deaf.<p>

"Mark damnit turn that OFF!"

With it still ringing and sleep far away from the mismatched eyed man's reach any time soon,he got up from bed angrily. Determined to rip his big brother a new asshole,he walked into Mark's room and saw he wasn't there...that is until he checked the bathroom. All of the color drained from his body as he could only stare at his brother laying peacefully,his wrists deeply slashed. Marks tattooed arms covered in his own blood,giving them color of which they were missing. Skin pale,eyes closed,nothing but a lonely note laying on the cold floor begging to be read.

_**The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
>I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away<br>There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain<strong>_

Shaking and crying,Glenn picked up the letter,

_Dear Little Brother,_

_Thank you for always being there. You're probably mad at me right now,but I can't live like this anymore. I know Macaya isn't going to come back to me. I haven't slept in weeks. I haven't eaten. I'm a mess in the ring. Glenn...I'm weak...I can't live on false hope that when I visit her again she will be healthy,alive and well. This is the only way I am able to hold her again and hear that contagious laugh that made me full of happiness. She made me happy Glenn and without her...I'm broken. I love you little brother,always have. Goodbye._

_From,Mark Calaway,Big Brother_

"No!" Glenn dragged Mark out of the tub,his brothers blood staining every part of his clothing,"you can't do this Mark," he held Mark close to him,"you're all I've got big brother." Heart wrenching sobs escaped the larger man as he held his dead brother in his arms.

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
>And I don't feel like I am strong enough<br>'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<strong>_

~*~*~*~*~  
>That was almost ten years ago. Glenn remembered that like it was almost yesterday. He stood in front of his brothers tombstone and Macaya's right next to his.<p>

She had woken up the same day Mark took his life.

Tears rolled down from his mismatched eyes as he recalled the piercing scream when he told her what Mark had done. It was also the last day he saw her alive...she had taken her life as well. Glenn brought it upon himself to make sure they were buried together on the ranch by their home. It was their favorite place and somewhere he knew they could live in peace even in death.

Glenn wiped away the stray tears and walked back to his truck. It was hard to live with his brother and close friend gone. They were everything to him and still are. The only family he ever had. They had kept him sane all of these years and for them to just...be gone? All in one day he wished would vanish from his memory. Even after ten years have passed,the pain that engulfed him and shock that he would never have the chance to spend time with them or share a laugh never really went away. Glenn was starting to lose himself and he knew...it would be a matter of time until he too became broken.

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
>And I don't feel like I am strong enough<br>'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<strong>_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
>And I don't feel right when you're gone<br>You're gone away  
>You don't feel me here anymore <strong>_


End file.
